


Il fallait le comprendre

by heera_o



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Choupi en détresse, Gen, léger angst, post saison 2, quand y'en a marre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/pseuds/heera_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles est fatigué. C'est normal non ? </p><p>Alors il prends une décision...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il fallait le comprendre

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais ce texte en tête depuis un moment et juste un tas de flemme/moment fail pour ce qui est de l'écrire...
> 
> Puis je suis tombée sur ceci tout à l'heure : http://archiveofourown.org/works/498158
> 
> Et là je peux vous dire que je me suis retrouvée boostée ! Donc voilà... fic...

Il était fatigué.  
C’était compréhensible non ? Il n’était qu’un humain après tout ! Un simple humain dans un corps humain avec des capacités humaines, qui s’amusait à se balader au milieu de créatures surnaturelles ou de gens entrainés depuis la naissance (ou pas loin) à tuer les créatures surnaturelles en question...

Alors oui, il saturait. Il n’avait rien d’un héros. Il n’était que Stiles lui. Le garçon bizarre qui n’avait qu’un seul ami et que les gens préféraient ignorer, éviter de regarder, parce qu’il gigotait, marmonnait et faisait des grimaces en réfléchissant, c’est à dire souvent, au cerveau qui allait trop vite. 

Oh, il avait plus ou moins son utilité dans le bazar ambiant par moment, il le savait, merci bien. Mais il se demandait vraiment si ça en valait la peine. 

Il n’arrêtait pas de manquer mourir et pourquoi ? Ce n’est pas comme s’ils avaient “vraiment” besoin de lui... Alors oui, c’était fascinant... Mais est-ce que ça valait le fait de se faire paralyser et d’assister impuissant à des meurtres et voir son père en danger et ne pouvoir que ramper ? 

Avant, il avait confiance en lui. Oh, il sortait du lot à sa façon, pas de la bonne d’après certains mais qu’importe ! Il était lui, il avait son pote Scott et son père qui levait beaucoup les yeux au ciel mais souriait de ses originalités. 

Maintenant... il avait mal partout, la fille qu’il aimait avait retrouvé l’amour de sa vie, Scott avait prouvé qu’il pouvait se passer de lui (nan, il n’y avait pas à dire... ce plan avait été parfait... il aurait juste aimé qu’il lui en parle), le flippant tonton Peter était de retour et Stiles préférait éviter de l’approcher à moins de trente mètres vu les sourires qu’il lui jetait, Derek et Isaac cherchaient Boyd et Erica... Oh, et parlant d’Isaac, il passait plein de temps avec Scott et c’était pas plus mal au fond... parce que Scott avait besoin de compagnie et Stiles... Stiles n’était plus d’humeur. 

Il n’était plus d’humeur à grand chose en fait... Chez d’autres, ça pourrait se traduire par un genre de catatonie cérébral reposante mais noooooooon, pas lui. Fallait pas trop en demander...

C’était quand la dernière fois qu’il s’était senti à sa place ? Egal à ceux qui l’entouraient ? 

A trop loin. Voilà à quand. 

Il n’y avait eu que deux petits éclats.

Le match de Lacrosse. Ca avait été... magique. Il avait époustouflé tout le monde, et lui-même par la même occasion. (et puis il y avait eu son super tête à tête avec Gérard Argent et, soyons sincères, ça gâchait franchement le souvenir)

Et puis...

Dans le coin de sa chambre où il s’était assis par terre, Stiles releva son front de ses genoux.

Quand il avait encerclé le bâtiment avec la poussière de fée de Deaton. Il n’y en avait pas assez mais il y était arrivé, avec sa volonté et son imagination et tout le bordel. Il avait bloqué la sortie au kanima. Il avait bloqué la créature que tout le monde ne pouvait que regarder se barrer depuis des lustres !

Et lui, l’avait cerné. Lui tout seul avec de la mountain ash, Une plante de la famille des ROSES ! Imaginez un peu ça ! Et, d’accord, il avait du briser son super cercle magique pour faire entrer Derek parce que… oups… Scott et les bébés loups en danger... mais n’empêche qu’il l’avait fait ! 

C’est ça qu’il voulait ressentir de nouveau. Cette sensation d’être “de taille”. Il ne cherchait même pas à vouloir être maitre du monde. Juste être de taille à affronter ce qu’il devait affronter. 

C’était pas tellement demander non ? C’était même plutôt raisonnable à son humble avis.

Alors c’est ce qu’il allait faire : demander.

***

(Quand il le fit, Deaton commença par se faire prier mais, parce que Stiles était têtu comme ça quand il s’y mettait, finit par craquer, lui précisant que ce serait loin d’être simple ou amusant.

Stiles se mit à rire. 

Ca faisait un moment que sa vie n’était plus simple ou amusante... )

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, et j'ai gardé le terme de "mountain ash" car, d'après mes recherches, ça reste le nom commun de la plante même en français ^^


End file.
